


What The Heck I Gotta Do?

by gayandreadytopartay



Category: RWBY
Genre: 21 Chump Street was an inspiration, F/F, Fluff, Hopeless Romantics, Humor, Slight mention of a dirty thought, jaune is there but doesn't even have a speaking role, tsundere weiss at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandreadytopartay/pseuds/gayandreadytopartay
Summary: Blake and Weiss just transferred, but it's not their notes Ruby and Yang want to get into.It's their hearts.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	What The Heck I Gotta Do?

Ruby idly taps her pencil against her desk, cheek resting on the palm of her hand. She sighs and looks at the clock on the wall. Since when did two minutes feel as if ten had actually passed?

Professor Peach stops teaching when the door opens and in comes Headmaster Ozpin—or _Professor_ Ozpin, as he likes to be called—with two teenage girls behind him.

Ruby sits up straighter than she has all year and elbows her sister in the side. Yang snores, so Ruby shoves the arm Yang's chin is resting on down. Yang's forehead collides with the desk and knocks her back to consciousness.

"What the hell, Rubes?!" Yang whisper-yells before going silent. She whistles slowly. "Damn."

Ruby nods. "Uh huh,"

"Class, this is Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. They will be your new classmates, so treat them as you would any other student," Professor Ozpin looks around the classroom before catching Yang's and Ruby's dazzled looks. He smirks and brings his mug to his mouth.

Weiss struts to the empty seat next to Ruby and sits there while Blake sits in the spot next to Yang. It was either there or with those band geeks who kept making sexual innuendos.

Ruby couldn't stop looking at Weiss with large silver eyes in disbelief. How can someone be so beautiful? Yang glances at Blake often, focusing in on her amber eyes or the curve where her neck met her shoulder.

What went through the sisters' minds were simple. _What the heck I gotta do to be with her?_

"Wait, wait, wait," Taiyang, Ruby and Yang's father, stops the rambling from both of his daughters. He rubs the bridge of his nose. "You both have a crush on the new girls?"

"Not just a crush, dad! It's like… like love at first sight!" Ruby sighs dreamily, heart in her eyes.

Qrow, who had been sitting quietly at the table, snorts. "Oh, yeah? Didn't my stories of the short skirts scare you off for a while?"

"A _while_ , yes,"

Yang shakes her head. "You guys don't get it! Blake's… She's a light-skinned cat Faunus with black hair, mature in the body. It's like, whenever I look at her, all I think is-is… _woah_ ,"

"And Weiss is very pale Atlesian with long white hair and ice cold eyes," Ruby gushes and grins like a lovesick puppy. "She's just… woah."

"And Blake moved here to Vale from Menagerie! It's really hot there!"

Yang glides out of the kitchen with a goofy smile on her face, but Ruby stays to snack on her plate of cookies.

Taiyang sighs. "Did I sound like that?"

"Exactly like how they are, Tai,"

The next day in Yang's history class, she kept taking quick looks at Blake and hoping she wouldn't notice. When she is sure Doctor Oobleck wasn't looking, Yang leans over.

"Hi," The blonde finally says with stars in her eyes.

Blake blinks at the blonde in surprise. "Hi?"

 _Wow._ Even her voice sounds mature.

"You and Weiss got here pretty late in the year," Yang whispers, taking quick glances at Oobleck's distracted form at the chalkboard. "If you want, I can—"

"Miss Xiao-Long!" Yang squeaks and jumps away from Blake to sit ramrod straight with an uncomfortably wide smile. "I hope there's a good reason you're talking in class!"

"I, uh, she… Blake's new and—"

"Detention!"

Yang groans. Hopefully Ruby's making progress with her crush.

"Can I have your number?!" Ruby practically yells in the middle of class. Weiss jerks at the high-pitched screech in her ear and turns to the culprit who's embarrassed.

Professor Port, the biology teacher, gasps at the yell and clutches his chest tightly. "Good lord, Miss Rose! My heart isn't as good as it used to be!"

"Sorry!" Ruby exclaims apologetically. She turns to Weiss with a smile. "So can I have your number?"

Weiss looks her up and down. "Aren't you too _young_ to be in high school?"

"I got moved forward two years, it's actually pretty cool—" Ruby cuts herself off and huffs. "But enough about me! Can I have your number?"

"Never scream in my ear again and I'll _consider_ it,"

When Weiss turns back to the lecture, Ruby melts into her seat with a stupid grin. Pyrrha reaches forward and pats Ruby's shoulder with a smile while Jaune looks as if he's planning on gaining Weiss' number as well.

"You got her number?!" Yang yells when the two sisters went home.

Ruby grins because in between her middle and pointer finger is a slip of paper with a number on it. She brushes her hand over her shoulder and chuckles. "I'm just smooth with the ladies, Yang,"

Yang pouts. "How come _you_ get a number and _I_ get detention? I have more experience!"

"But I'm cute, so your experience is overruled," Ruby's smug look softens at her older sister's depressed look. "You can just ask her during lunch?"

"But I don't know where Blake _goes_ during lunch! It's like she disappears,"

"Try the library?"

"Ew, who goes to the _library_ of all places?"

Ruby purses her lips and raises a brow. Yang smiles sheepishly.

"Isn't that book about porn?"

Blake shuts her book and looks up sharply. Yang clears her throat with a red hue on her cheeks, and she shoves her hands into the pockets of her letterman jacket.

"Sorry," Yang pulls out the chair next to Blake and sits down. Lilac eyes go back to the book with amusement. "I didn't know you like all that kinky stuff."

Blake's cheeks flush pink. "I-It's not _all_ kinky. In fact, I read it for the rush of one day being swept off my feet,"

Yang raises a brow.

"Fine, I also read it for the porn," Blake gives in. A curious look slips onto the cat Faunus' face as she tilts her head. "How do _you_ know that this book is about porn, Yang?"

"Nora wanted to embarrass Ren. Goodwitch dragged her off of the roof after she yelled all the things she wanted him to do to her from that very book," Yang taps the hardback book with a grin. "Was a fun experience, but I don't think people _actually like_ bondage—or hair pulling, for that matter."

"Say what you want, but sometimes hair pulling is fun," Blake reaches down and pulls a sheet of paper and pen from her bag, writes on it and folds it, and hands it to Yang with a smile. "It was nice to talk to you without the execution of detention on your shoulders."

With that, Blake picks up her bag and winks at Yang before walking off with a sway in her hips. Quickly, Yang peers down at the sheet of paper to see a string of numbers and a "text me sometime ;)" written on it. Yang releases a sigh and sinks into the seat with a stupid grin.

"What a woman,"

_Snow Angel: Isn't it a little too late to be texting now?_

Ruby frowns at the response and looks over at the clock on her nightstand in confusion. It's only seven in the evening?

_Rooby: but weiss, its only 7???_

_Snow Angel: Why must you text like that, dolt?_

_Rooby: if im a dolt then ur a…_

_Rooby: i got nothing_

_Snow Angel: Dolt._

Ruby shakes out the nerves in her so she can work up her courage. Okay, Ruby, just do what Uncle Qrow once said. Be cool, stay smooth, and don't fuck up by being too cowardly.

_Rooby: so… weiss. i was wondering, since prom is next month, if ud like to go with me??_

So Ruby waits… and waits… and waits for a reply. She faintly hears her sister curse and the familiar thump of a phone being thrown into the wall, but she pays it no mind because Weiss is typing… and typing… and typing… and backspacing! And typing again. _Ding!_

_Snow Angel: Sorry, Ruby, but I'm afraid I must decline. I have a date in mind, and you don't really fit my standards._

Damn. No wonder Uncle Qrow said the Schnee ladies were as cold as ice.

_Rooby: oh ok!! thats fine, i just wanted to know,,, gn!_

Ruby quickly slings her scroll under her pillow then buries her face in the softness with a groan. There goes that self-confidence she used to have. She wonders how Yang's doing.

_Several minutes earlier…_

Yang held her scroll to her ear while waiting for Blake to pick up. Hearing nothing, she pulls back and notices that she didn't even hit the call button. Tapping the screen, Yang brought it back to her ear.

"Hello?"

Yang grins despite herself. "Hey! It's, uh, it's Yang. Y'know… I criticized your porno, or something,"

Yang smacks her forehead.

A faint chuckle comes from the other end of the phone along with the ruffling of sheets. "You know, I think I seem to remember that girl. I don't think her name was Yang, however,"

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, Blake," Is the response the blonde seems to come up with. She taps her fingers against her knee. "So how've you been?"

"Oh, you know, just trying to sleep," 

Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, Yang's brows scrunch in puzzlement. "But it's only seven in the evening?" 

___"I fall asleep earlier,"_ Blake stretches, a soft moan coming from her mouth when her back gently pops. Yang's mouth waters and she has to wipe her orange tank on her tongue to dry it. _"How are you, Yang?"__ _

__Yang sputters when the attention is on her, and she can't get the cloth lint off of her tongue. She lisps instead of speaks, really. "Juth fine! Theriuthly, never been better!"_ _

___"What's wrong, Yang? Cat got your tongue?"_ It was teasing, but it sends dangerous thoughts through her mind._ _

__"Uh, no! No, I juth—" Yang removes her face from the phone and melodramatically spits and coughs the lint off of her tongue. Instantly, she's glued to the phone. "Just had a tickle! Back of the throat, y'know, one of those… Nevermind. I wanted to ask you something."_ _

__Blake chuckles. _"Ask away,"__ _

__"D'you wanna go to prom with me? It's a Saturday next month if you didn't hear over the speakers," Yang squeezes her eyes shut after she got it out of her mouth. Oh, no, she's not responding. "Blake?"_ _

___"Yes! I-I mean, no. I just can't go, it's so expensive,"_ _ _

__"I-I'll buy everything, then! I think I have some money saved up, and I can get—"_ _

___"Yang, that's really sweet of you, but I have to work on something and I don't want to spend your money,"_ _ _

__"Oh… Okay, well, I-I will see _you_ in class!" Yang says with a fake smile and an overenthusiastic voice._ _

___"Yang—"_ _ _

__"Would ya look at the time, I gotta go, big wrestling match tomorrow, bye!" Yang hangs up before Blake can even reply. The blonde stares at her scroll before huffing. "Fucking shit!" She throws her scroll at the wall._ _

__Maybe Ruby's having better luck._ _

__The next day, Ruby hatches a plan. She recruits Pyrrha and a reluctant Jaune into keeping Weiss distracted while she leaves various notes and flowers with chocolates on her desk. Though Weiss never said anything about them, Ruby can tell she's happier._ _

__Pyrrha takes the next box of chocolate and bunches of Osiria Roses with a note in them from Ruby. She raises a brow at the younger teen._ _

__"I hope this works, Ruby," She turns on her heel and heads to the table Weiss is sitting at with more popular students. She sets the items in front of Weiss and smiles. "Somebody told me to give these to you."_ _

__Weiss flushes red and grins, ignoring the whoops and whistling from the others at the table. "I don't suppose I can know who this 'mystery person' is?"_ _

__"Nope," Pyrrha says. "But, if it helps, they've already asked." She takes her leave back to the table near the doors._ _

__Weiss thinks. _Drat. So many people asked me to prom! Who is it?_ She ponders on it._ _

__Yang, however, didn't go for the simple and overused tactic of love poems and roses. No, she went for the big guns. The most romantic people at school, even if they don't know or show it._ _

__"Hold on, you want us to _what_?"_ _

__"Eeek! Oh, my God, Ren this is amazing!" Nora squeals and shakes the poor boy until his eyes are spinning in his head. "I've always wanted to be a backup dancer, it's actually a dream of mine! Oh! Do we get matching outfits? Matching hair?! I say we shave our heads!"_ _

__Ren sighs and looks to Yang's desperate face. "Yang, maybe this isn't the best way to go about this. Sometimes the best way is the simple way,"_ _

__"Psh, simple shmimple," Yang throws her hand dramatically with a scoff. "You don't even have to sing! I just need someone to choreograph the dance number, but I _guess_ I can go and ask that rainbow girl… Neon." She turns and slumps away with an exaggerated sigh._ _

__"Wait!" Yang smirks but hides it with a sad face when she turns around. Ren has defiance in his eyes. "If anyone should do that, it's me. Not some roller skate girl who doesn't know fashion."_ _

__Nora jumps in the air, fist pumped. "Yes! The band's back together!"_ _

__"We were never a band,"_ _

__"No, but the audience doesn't need to know that,"_ _

__Ren and Yang glance at each other when Nora falls back from her jump and skips away._ _

__"Audience?"_ _

__"I'm not sure. A coffee dream of some kind,"_ _

__"You've gotta stop giving her those caffeine highs, Ren,"_ _

__It took nearly a week for Yang to learn what Ren choreographed. It wasn't hard, Yang just couldn't do anything except a clumsy waltz and _maybe_ ballroom. Actually, add the Macarena and the list is complete._ _

__There were a lot of failures ("Yang, it's not—no, there isn't even a hip thrust!") and a lot of success ("That was only the first move, but good job. After three hours."), but it turned out… _decent_. Until Yang nearly knocked Nora out. And that's a lot of power._ _

__Ren decided Yang wouldn't dance._ _

__And the next time Yang would be somewhat participating in her scheme would be in last period: Chemistry. Oh, Professor Peach is _not_ going to like this._ _

__Yang sets a small slip of paper on Professor Peach's desk and sighs internally. Here goes nothing._ _

__"Uh, hey!" Yang immediately has the attention of the whole class. Thirty sets of eyes are on her, one of them being Blake's._ _

__Ruby raises a questioning brow when both Ren and Nora join her at the front of the classroom. Beside her, Weiss looks up from her books with an incredulous look. Blake sighs because she feels like she knows where this is going. Everyone else is murmuring._ _

__"Hey, I, uh… I met this girl, right," The class instantly chuckles. Yang can't keep a girl longer than a week. "She's actually right there. Hi, Blake!"_ _

__Blake buries her face in her hands while her ears droop backwards. Teasing laughs and cooes are directed towards her._ _

__"Now, I asked her to prom, and she said no, but I think I can change her mind," Yang grins confidently, not caring about the scrolls nearly everyone pulled out to record. "Hit it, Nora!"_ _

__Nora does a small spin and clicks a button on her scroll with a "boop!". A catchy and uplifting beat plays through the speakers in the room, and Yang clears her throat._ _

__Ruby groans. "Tell me she isn't,"_ _

__"She is," Weiss gapes._ _

__Yang points dramatically at Blake, who tries to sink lower into her seat to not be seen, while Ren and Nora dance to the beat (kickstep, kickstep, body-roll. Ren likes to be specific)._ _

__"Blake Belladonna! What the heck I gotta do-o to be with you?" She stands with her hands on her hips, a grin on her face. The class cheers._ _

__"What the heck I gotta do?" Ren and Nora say after her line._ _

__"What the heck I gotta do-o to be with you?" Yang sings again, surprised her voice didn't crack yet. She's super nervous._ _

__"What the heck I gotta do?"_ _

__"Tell me who I gotta be-e-e-e-e for you to be with me!" Yang playfully (read: awfully) dances her way to Blake's desk. "What the heck I gotta do-o to be with you?"_ _

__"What the heck I gotta do?"_ _

__"What the heck I gotta do-o to be with you?"_ _

__"What the heck I gotta do?"_ _

__"Blake Belladonna," Yang gets on her knee and takes Blake's hand in her own. Blake giggles nervously at her. "Will you go to prom with me?"_ _

__"With Yang!" Ren and Nora finish, pointing at Yang, chests rising and falling quickly._ _

__Blake snorts and shakes her head in amusement. "You're such a dork," She nods, however, and rests her cheek on the palm of her other hand. "But, sure, I'll go to prom with you."_ _

__Yang kisses the back of Blake's hand just in time for Professor Peach to barge in with a raised brow. She points at Yang and makes a "come here" gesture with her fingers. Yang stands and sheepishly makes her way to the Professor with Ren and Nora in tow._ _

__As the Professor leads them out, the class stays silent for the victory screech. And it wasn't disappointing._ _

__Yang whoops and yells loudly. "She said _yes_! I can die a happy woman!"_ _

__Ruby makes a "huh" sound. She glances at Weiss and leans back in her chair, nails tapping against the desk. "So. Weiss," Weiss turns her head to look at Ruby. "Did you like your gifts from your admirer?"_ _

__"Very much, indeed. Do you know who they are?"_ _

__"I do,"_ _

__"Tell me!"_ _

__"Nope," Ruby grins at the defeated look Weiss gave her. "But… I _can_ tell you that you rejected them."_ _

__Weiss huffs. "Drat. I talked to everyone I rejected and nobody…" Her icy eyes look at Ruby's smug smile. "It was you, wasn't it?"_ _

__"Who knows?"_ _

__"Ruby!"_ _

__"Okay, it was me! Wanna go?"_ _

__Rolling her eyes, Weiss smiles. "I suppose. It _was_ such a nice thing to do, after all," She flushes and crosses her arms. Weiss puts on her best "I don't care" face and scoffs. "I'm not going because I like you or anything! It's just nice to know that I won't go with someone who only likes me for my last name."_ _

__Ruby grins. "Uh huh,"_ _

__"I'm serious!"_ _

__"I never denied it!"_ _

__"Oh, hush, Ruby Rose, or I'll take my leave from this date,"_ _

__"It's a date?! Uh, I mean, that's good in the hood," Ruby doesn't falter in the slightest when she says this. "And you won't need to leave."_ _

__"Good. Pick me up at seven thirty,"_ _

__———_ _


End file.
